darkshadowsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wenn der Totenvogel klagt
Wenn der Totenvogel klagt (Original: The Demon of Barnabas Collins) ist der 8. Band der Barnabas der Vampir-Reihe. Es ist der erste Band der seit der Erscheinung von Barnabas in der Gegenwart spielt. Klappentext ''Mit dem Einbruch der Dämmerung kam das Gewitter. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte es mit dunklen Worten gedroht, die vom Hafen Collinsport Point bis zum Leuchtturm am anderen Ende der Bucht, an der Collinwood lag, über den Himmel jagten. Das Meer war unruhig und trug Schaumflocken, so daß die meisten Fischerboote hinter den Molen zuflucht gesucht hatten. '' ''Uf dem Land lastete eine bleierne Stille, die zu dieser Jahreszeit- Ende Juni- für Maine ungewöhnlich war und in sensiblen Menschen die Vorahnung eines nahen Unheils wecken konnte. Dieses Gefühl hatte auch Victoria Winters, aber sie war entschlossen dagegen anzukämpfen. Das hübsche, dunkelhaarige Mädchen hatte einen Regenmantel angezogen und einen Schirm mitgenommen, als sie das Haus Collinwood verließ, um am steinigen, steilen Strand spazierenzugehen. Sie genoß es, den entfesselten Elementen Trotz zu bieten und sich so zu bestätigen, daß sie sich nicht unterkriegen ließ. '' ''Der Tag war voller Aufregung gewesen, weil die Besitzer von Collinwood ihre Koffer packten, um nach Vernon zu reisen, und dieser stürmische Frühabend bildete gewissermaßen einen Höhepunkt. Während Victoria den Pfad an den Klippen entlangschlenderte, blickte sie immer wieder hinunter zu dem mächtigen, ausladenden Bauwerk. Dahinter, halb versteckt zwischen hohen Bäumen, lag das alte Stammhaus der Collins', in dem sich ein englischer Vetter der Familie, Barnabas Collins, einlogiert hatte. Victoria lächelte bei dem Gedanken an Barnabas Collins. '' Handlung Während die Collins-Familie verreist ist und Victoria Winters alleine in Collinwood bleibt, kommt nach Collinsport ein Filmstudio um einen neuen Film zu drehen. Victoria macht Bekanntschafft mit dem Film-Regisseur Brad Hilton und führt ihn zu Barnabas Collins, der nach einem Gespräch überrascht feststellt, dass im Film wird eine der Hauptrollen von seiner ehemaligen Freundin Rita Gleen gespielt. Victoria Winters verlässt die beiden und ab dieser Stelle ändert die Sicht auf Rita Gleen. Zu dem Filmteam von Brad Hilton gehören außer der jungen Rita Glenn auch der exzentrische Schauspieler Clifton Kerr, der ständig in Begleitung seines Arztes Dr. Moreno ist. Rita trifft in Collinsport ihren alten Freund Barnabas Collins wieder, den sie noch aus ihrer Zeit am Theater in London kennt. Damals waren die beiden liiert und Rita hatte Barnabas sogar heiraten wollen, doch dazu kam es nicht, da Barnabas plötzlich aus London verschwand. Im Laufe der Zeit geschehen merkwürdige Ereignisse auf Collinwood: In Ritas Zimmer riecht es von Zeit zu Zeit nach Veilchen nach dem sie ein Veilchen-Parfum bekam und ein weiblicher Geist scheint Rita heimzusuchen. Als schließlich ein junges Skriptgirl des Filmteams eines Nachts überfallen wird, gerät bald darauf Barnabas Collins in Verdacht, etwas mit der Sache zu tun zu haben. Als eines Nachts Rita mit einem geliehenen Wagen von Blue Whale, wo sie sich kurz mit ihrem Regisseur und Freund Brad Hilton unterhielt auf den Rückweg nach Collinwood ist, wird sie ebenfalls Zeuge, wie ein Mädchen von einem Mann bedrängt wird und die junge Schauspielerin ist entsetzt, als sie Barnabas als den Täter erkennt. Sie stellt Barnabas zur Rede und dieser erklärt ihr, dass er vor langer Zeit mit einem Fluch belegt wurde, der ihn zu einem Vampir machte und er heute mehr tot als lebendig ist. Während dem wird Rita Gleen von dem sogenannten Totenvogel von Josette - der ehemaligen verstorbenen Braut von Barnabas im übertragenen Sinne mehrmals attackiert und jagt ihr Angst ein. Rita redet mit dies über Barnabas beim Collins-Friedhof und dieser erwidert, dass seine verstorbene Braut vielleicht neidisch ist und schlägt ihr vor ihre Dienerin Blanche bitten, damit sie im selben Raum schläft. Imzwischen beginnt Rita zu glauben Dr. Moreno könnte Barnabas heilen und überredet diese sich in die Behandlung von Dr. Moreno, dem Arzte des Schauspielers Kerr zu begeben, da dieser sich mit Tropenkrankheiten auskennt und er Barnabas bestimmt helfen kann. Zunächst widerwillig sucht Barnabas zusammen mit Rita den Arzt auf. Doch dieser ist er skrupellos als nett. Er erpresst die beiden, indem er Rita dazu zwingen will, Brad Hilton das Drehbuch zugunsten Clifton Kerrs auf eine größere Rolle zu ändern und Barnabas, sein Geheimnis publik zu machen. Barnabas bekommt ein Serum injiziert, dass es ihn ermöglicht, normal zu leben, indem er dem Tageslicht nicht mehr ausweichen muss. Doch die Situation spitzt sich weiterhin zu, als es weitere Überfälle gibt und auch Brad Hilton, der Regisseur und Freund von Rita Glenn, überzeugt ist, dass entweder Barnabas oder sein Diener Joab hinter den Überfällen steckt. Rita glaubt dies nicht, doch als ein Skriptgirl getötet wird und es Wunden am Hals hat wird Barnabas noch mehr schuldaussehend. Barnabas und Rita finden schließlich heraus, dass Clifton Kerr hinter den Überfällen steckt, denn dieser ist ebenfalls ein Vampir. Barnabas kommt auf die Idee diesen zu töten und als Rita von Kerr auf sein Schiff eingeladen wird, sagt ihr Barnabas sie soll die Einladung annehmen. Am Schiff will sie jedoch Kerr als Beute aussaugen, auf ihr Glück war jedoch Barnabas rechtzeitig da und hatte Clifton Kerr gepfählt, verbrannt und schließlich ins Meer geworfen. Die nächsten Tagen vergngen angenehm ereignislos und auch als Moreno die beiden verraten wollte, da dieser wusste was passierte hat ihn Barnabas mit einem kleinen Bissen getötet und es so aussehen lassen dass der Doktor an einem Herzimpfarkt starb. Als Brad und Rita wieder zurück nach London gehen, will sich Rita von Barnabas verabschieden, doch dieser verschwand und sie konnte ihn auf ihr Unglück nicht finden. Timeline *Die Handlung spielt in der Gegenwart. Charaktere *Barnabas Collins *Joab *Rita Gleen *Clifton Kerr *Brad Hilton *Dr. Moreno *Blanche *David Billings *C. Stanton Shaw *Sheriff Freeze *Josette Collins (als Totenvogel) *Victoria Winters Etymologie *Der Titel chakterisiert den Totenvogel von Josette auf Rita Gleens Zimmer. Trivia *Dies ist der erste übersetzte Band von Karl Heinz. **Karl Heinz übersetzt Blue Whale als Blauwal im Band, während K.H. Poppe in den vorhärigen Versionen Blue Whale auch in der dt. Version ließ. en:The Demon of Barnabas Collins Kategorie:Barnabas der Vampir